Yes or no? What will it be?
by TheCat91
Summary: Post Watershed story. Kate answers Castles question. SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 5 FINALE. Don't read if you haven't watched it yet. For now it's a one-shot but I might add a second chapter later.


**I watched the season finale today and after that my brain went into overdrive thinking about what will happen at the beginning of season 6. And since I don't want to go crazy while waiting for september to come around I had to get my brain to shut up. So I wrote down the story that was running through my head. **

**This is the first fic I ever wrote (and I know everybody writes that but it's true) and english is not my first language so please be nice.  
I would also love it if you left a review. What you liked, what you didn't like. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
You can also leave your thoughts on the episode. I would love to see what you guys thought about it.**

* * *

**##### SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THE SEASON 5 FINALE #####**

* * *

_"I've been doing a lot of thinking about us. About our relationship. What we have. Where we're headed._

_I've decided I want more. We both deserve more."_

_"I agree"_

_"So whatever happens, whatever you decide..._

_Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"_

* * *

Wow. She was stunned. She had prepared herself for the worst when she had called him and told him that they needed to talk. But this. This she had not expected. She thought he would break up with her. For choosing a new job in another city over him. Over their relationship that had taken them years to build. How could he think that. Out of all people he was usually the one person that understood her. That could make sense of her actions and the reasons behind them.

And still here he was, so desperate in his belief that she would just leave him behind, that he must have thought proposing would be the only way to make her stay. Sure he had said that "whatever she chose" but they both knew this was his way of saying 'I love you. Please don't leave.'

If only he knew. He didn't have to ask her to marry him to make her stay. How could she leave when all that mattered to her was in New York. Her job was in New York. Her family was in New York. Yes, she considered Ryan and Espo and Lanie as her family. They were there for her whenever she needed them just like she was there for them when they needed her. And in her opinion that's a part of what family should be all about so they were family to her.

Her dad, the only one she had left of her 'real' family, was also in New York.

But most importantly HE was in New York. Her main reason to stay.

The man she had met almost exactly five years ago. It had taken her some time to see through the playboy image his publisher had created for him in order to sell more books, but once she had gotten past that barrier she could see the real him.

Richard Alexander Rogers, a devoted and at times overprotective father of a smart young woman that he practically raised on his own. A loving son that took in his mother when she needed a place to stay while she got back on her feet, although he knew that she probably wouldn't leave again anytime soon.

A guy that could lighten up every single one of her workdays, no matter how dark their current case might be, with his crazy theories about spies, mob hits or alien abductions. And as annoying as he had seemed to be in the beginning the more she got to know this side of him the more she began to like and eventually love him.

And that thought was what brought her back to reality where said man was on one knee in front of her and had just asked her to marry him. But still, it was for the wrong reasons. And she just couldn't bring herself to say yes. In fact she couldn't say anything.

He kept looking at her expectantly, with his blue eyes and she noticed they weren't shining as bright as they used to or as bright as they should, considering he had just asked the woman he loves to spend the rest of their lives together. She was still shocked by his question and the fact that whatever she said to him now could change both their lives forever was not making it any easier for her to answer him. But she had to. He deserved an answer. So she took a deep breath and began to speak although she knew it wouldn't be the answer he was hoping for.

"Castle, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no. For now"

And with that all the hope that had been so clearly visible in his eyes just seconds ago was gone. And in its place there was now pure disappointment and a pained expression on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Before you say something please hear me out."

He nods slightly in response and waits for her to continue.

"I'm not saying no forever. And it's not because I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. Cause believe me I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to get married. But I know you. And I know for a fact that this proposal was not how you would've planned it. It was a desperate attempt to stop me from leaving. But Castle, I'm not going anywhere. I declined their offer. I'm staying in New York."

Now it was Castles turn to be speechless and that's something that rarely happened.

He had since moved back to his seat on the swing and was now just staring at her with wide eyes. When he finally started speaking again he had trouble finding the right words or even words at all which also very rarely happened.

"You did wha... whe... why?" he asked stammering.

"I called them before I came here. Because New York is where I belong. Everyone that matters to me is here in New York. I couldn't leave them all behind like this. The boys, Lanie, my dad and most importantly... you.

I love you Richard Castle and I'm not going anywhere. And I'm sorry for not telling you about the interview. I know it was wrong. But I didn't know how to tell you or even what to tell you. Until 2 hours ago I didn't even know what my answer to their offer would be.

But now I know. It's a great opportunity but if it means that I can't be with you then it's not worth it. Because you are a part of why I am so great at what I do and also why I like what I do. With all this evil out there you made me believe in the good in people again.

You saved me when I began drowning in my mothers case again. You made me realize that solving her murder wasn't worth me getting killed. It won't bring her back. And she would have wanted me to live my life and be happy. And you make me happy. And I'm gonna live my life with you if you still want me after all this.

So keep that ring and when you feel the time is right you ask me again. Because you want to, not because you feel like you're forced to do it.

And just so you know, I'm pretty sure I know what my answer will be."

With that she finished her speech with a genuine smile on her face because she was finally able to get all her feelings out in the open for him to see.

He stood up from the swing, took her hand in his and pulled her up to her feet so she was standing right next to him.

"Ok, I'm gonna ask you again. But I need you to promise me something first."

She put both her arms around his neck and looked straight into his eyes.

"What do you want me to promise you, Mr. Castle?"

"No more keeping secrets.

I know we're both not that good at communicating our feelings but if we want this relationship to last and then eventually turn into a marriage that lasts we're gonna have to tell each other things. And by things I mean everything. We have to be truthful and honest with each other otherwise this is not gonna work. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes, that's fine with me."

That's all he needed to hear. She wasn't even done talking when he smashed his lips against hers. He held her tight in his embrace and just kissed her for all he was worth never wanting to let go. Eventually they had to stop for air and after getting her breathing under control she started again saying what she had wanted to say earlier before he had cut her off with his breathtaking kiss.

"Actually there is something I'd like to be honest with you about. Cause I know you've been wondering about it."

"Ok, what is it."

"I want kids." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't mean right now but sometime in the future. The not so distant future." she added smiling.

And as if her whole confession earlier about how much she loved him and that she wanted to marry him wasn't enough to make him all giddy inside this sentence made his heart skip a beat and burst with joy all at the same time.

Kate Beckett wanted to have kids with him. With him of all people. And as the realization hit him his smile turned into a huge grin that almost split his face in half.

"You... you wanna have kids? With me?" He still couldn't believe it.

"I told you I'm a 'one and done' kinda girl. So if you are my one and done who else would I have kids with?!" she half asked half stated.

"But why don't we do one thing about this relationship traditionally. Let's get married first and then we start working on the having kids part."

"If you don't want me to propose to you again right here on the spot you gotta stop saying things like that." he joked and kissed her again.

"Ok, I'll shut up now. How about we go to your place and reassure your daughter that everything is fine between us before she leaves for Costa Rica, so she can stop worrying about you?"

"Yeah, let's do that." They were on their way to Becketts car when Castle suddenly stopped. "Wait... how do you know Alexis was worried about me?"

"She called me yesterday and asked if everything was alright between us. She said you were and I quote 'moping around'."

"Moping... I wasn't moping. I don't mope."

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that. Come on now, let's go. Before your kid leaves for the jungle."

"Did you really have to say that last part? Do you know how many poisonous animals are out there in Costa Rica? I never should've let her go."

"Come on Castle, she can take care of herself. And it's not like she's gonna be there alone. She'll be fine and back home before you know it."

And with that they got in her car and drove off towards his loft.

Kate Beckett, with a small smile on her lips knowing he would never stop worrying about his daughter and that he would be just the same with their kids because that's what dads do. And right next to her the dad in question, Richard Castle, who was already checking on his phone what kind of poisonous snakes were living in Costa Rica.

* * *

**That's it. I hope you liked it. I might write a second chapter to this story where we'll see Rick's real proposal somewhere down the road.**


End file.
